Marcus Flint
stated Flint was a sixth-yearin Chapter 11, he made an appearance by mistake in when he should have graduated the school year before. J.K. Rowling explained it away in an interview by saying he had to take the year again, but was later fixed to say that Flint was a fifth-year then instead. That means he attended from September 1987 instead, and was born between these dates to be in the year group.}} |Death = |Other Names = * Chaser * Captain |Blood status = Probably at least half-blood |Family = Ursula Black |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Slytherin |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = |Loyalty = }}Marcus Flint was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School in Slytherin House. He was noted for being a Chaser and Captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team from at least September 1991. Biography Early life Marcus Flint was born to the wizarding Flint family in between 1 September 1975 and 31 August 1976. He was sorted into Slytherin House, suggesting he was at least half-blood. He could be related to Ursula Black (née Flint). Education Flint began attending Hogwarts School in September 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. He joined the Slytherin Quidditch team in the role of Chaser probably prior to that September 1991, when he was made the Captain of the team. He was then in the fifth year. Fifth year Flint was known even to Madam Hooch for being an unfair player who was not above using fouls to win. He shook Oliver Wood's hand that aggressively during their first game in the 1991-1992 school year, that Harry Potter thought he was trying to break Wood's fingers. He unfairly blocked Harry during the game and was penalised for it, and then a Bludger knocked him in the face but he managed to open the scoring for Slytherin. He then took advantage of Harry's broom bucking and everyone trying to help him by scoring five goals when no-one was looking. However, Harry later caught the Golden Snitch but in the mouth instead of the hand which upset Flint. Flint complained for at least twenty minutes, saying that Harry had not won the game because he had not caught the Golden Snitch properly, but he had to take the defeat. Sixth year In September 1992, Flint accepted a bribe of seven sets of Nimbus 2001s from Lucius Malfoy to give Draco Malfoy the role of Seeker. He booked the pitch to train Draco at the same time that Gryffindor thought they had booked it. They had to forfeit the pitch to Slytherin because Flint had a special note giving Slytherin permission from a teacher. Draco then called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood" and Flint had to body-block and protect Draco when Fred and George Weasley wanted to fight him. Flint then howled in laughter when Ronald Weasley's Slug-vomiting Charm bounced back and he doubled up, hanging to a broomstick for support. During the first game of the year, Flint shook Oliver's hand aggressively and gave threatening stares. Slytherin took an early lead because of Dobby's rogue Bludger chasing Harry. Eventually, Draco failed to notice the Snitch even though it was flying by him and Harry won the game by catching it. Flint was very angry at Draco and shouted at him when the game ended. Appearance Flint was said to look like he had troll blood. Character Flint was not a fair sportsman and cheated during Quidditch. He was not above petty insults and accepting bribes, and he laughed when he saw Ronald Weasley's misfortune. He was angry when Draco failed to find the Golden Snitch and when he thought Harry hadn't caught the Golden Snitch properly because he hadn't used hands. Behind the scenes * In , Flint was first called a sixth-year. However, he should have graduated in June 1993 if that was the case (during ). But then he made an appearance in . At first, J.K. Rowling said that he had to take the final year again because he failed , but the problem was fixed in later versions of , making Flint a fifth-year then instead of a sixth-year. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1987